Happy Fourth of July
by Alexriolover95
Summary: Fourth of July for Blu, Linda and the town of Moose Lake, Minnesota


**Hey guys! Happy Fourth of July to all those living in the United States of America and to celebrate, this special story is going to be about Fourth of July in Minnesota. Happy 239th birthday America!**

 **Also I hope no one from England is offended, please do not come to my house and tar and feather me!**

 **Also Sam, Blu's friend, is actually Soursweettooth's companion, hope he likes his feathered friend being in here.**

* * *

Happy Fourth of July

* * *

July 4th, Moose Lake, Minnesota, today was America's Independence Day and in the Blue Macaw Bookstore Linda and Blu were getting ready to go out and celebrate by watching the town's firework show.

Both Linda and Blu were very excited and for a few days before the holiday they decorated the store in red, white, and blue, as well as putting a huge flag in front of the store window.

On the day, Linda had the american flag clothes while Blu was wearing a tricorne hat that was small enough for him and well he was already blue so he had one of the patriotic colors spot on.

The two also prepared cookies and cupcakes that had frosting that was shaped like the flag to bring to the firework show. Blu was very tempted to dig his beak into the sweet treats, but he restrained himself.

Darkness soon rolled in the town, letting both Linda and Blu know that the firework show would start pretty soon.

"Let's go Blu." Linda said and Blu with his hat on, hopped up on Linda's shoulder. the two walked out and Linda locked the store door and they went to the town's park where people were gathering.

The two found a spot and sat down waiting for the moment. Soon one of Linda's friends who also had a macaw appeared.

"Hey Linda." Amy, one of Linda's friends, said.

"Hey Amy, I see you brought Sam with you."

Sam was Amy's companion and he was a red shouldered macaw, he was also a great friend to Blu.

"Yes." Amy replied and the two talked to each other while Blu and Sam greeted each other.

"Hey Blu, ready for the fireworks."

"You bet, it's going to be fun."

"What's with the hat?" Sam asked, laughing a little at how funny Blu looked.

"What, I can't be patriotic?"

"You have a point, let's go have some fun."

"Okay." Blu replied and the two walked together. They eventually found themselves close by all the fireworks, all ready with their fuses inserted.

"Hi Blu, look at all these fireworks, maybe we should light one ourselves to have a little fun." Sam urged Blu.

"I don't know, Linda would not like me to do something that naughty."

"Come on Blu, it's the Fourth of July, let loose a little." Sam nudged Blu with his wing.

Blu was still unsure, but decided to go along with it.

Sam took one of the rockets and got some matches and stuck the rocket in the ground and got one of the matches ready.

"Sam, are you still sure about this?"

"Yes Blu, I am sure, we will be fine, ready."

"I guess so." Blu said nervously.

Sam lit the match and put the flame at the end of the fuse, it lighted and the fuse started to go.

"Okay Blu let's get a little further away and enjoy the show."

Sam started to pull Blu away but something caught Blu. Sam looked, Blu was tangled in the emergency fuse of the rocket Sam lit.

"Oh no." Sam said in a low tone.

"Sam, save yourself!" Blu yelled.

"No I'm getting you out." Sam said in determination.

However it was too late. The fuse burned to the end and the rocket started to go up in the air.

Blu started yelling and panicking as the rocket went higher and higher. Soon the rocket exploded in a bright blue explosion and Blu was falling in midair, still yelling.

Sam could only watch in horror as Blu fell. Luckily Blu landed in a patriotic cake that was set on a picnic table, which softened his fall. Blu was both blacked from the explosion and he was covered in cake frosting as well.

Sam was running up to Blu with a relieved look on his face.

"Blu you're alright, but you have a little something on your beak." Sam laughing at how Blu looked with all the cake on him.

"Very funny Sam." Blu said, annoyed. "Do you have my hat?"

"Yeah, and now you really look patriotic."

Both Blu and Sam made their way back to Amy and Linda who were wondering where their feathered companions went.

Blu still had cake all over him as he joined Linda.

Linda was trying really hard not to laugh at Blu, but she did anyway, Amy joined the laughter.

"Blu what happened, got too patriotic?" Linda asked.

"Ha, Ha, very funny." Blu said, but Linda only heard squawking from Blu.

Blu went to the park bird bath where he washed himself, Sam there to tease him further.

"Well look at it this way Blu, now you have red, white and blue." Sam laughing still.

"Well next time you get stuck to a firework and land in a cake. But I guess it is quite funny." Blu said, chuckling a little.

After Blu cleaned himself as much as he could the two went back to Amy and Linda and sat down next to them. They came just in time, for the firework show started.

The sky was soon filled with colorful explosions of mostly red, white, and blue as people stared in wonder.

"Funny I thought it started when I saw that single firework." Amy said, referring to the one Sam lit, sending Blu flying up in the sky.

Both Blu and Sam smiled and laughed a little, because they knew what Amy was talking about.

The four continued sitting and watching the bright explosions, as they dug their mouths or beaks into cookies and cupcakes.

The four, along with the rest of the town, certainly had a happy Fourth of July.

* * *

 **And Happy Fourth of July to you guys again, hope you guys enjoyed Blu strapped to a rocket!**


End file.
